The Suffering of Friendship
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: The gang has been dragged into the Dark Tournament again. Mainly about Hiei and Kurama. Hiei's injured. Kurama has to fight next. How far is Kurama willing to go for friendship? rated just in case for violence only Please read and review!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its components. Team Maraoki and its members are my own creations.  
  
For all of you who don't know what Team Maraoki is, you'll find out later in the fic.  
  
This is my first story on I usually post on so this is a little unusual to me.   
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
……………………………………………………….  
  
Backround music  
  
The team has been summoned to the Dark Tournament again. Hiei has just fought a battle with Rekenkai, a ruthless ice demon who hated fire demons and wanted more than anything to kill one. Hiei was distracted with thoughts about his sister, and telegraphed all his movements. Rekenkai analyzed Hiei's moves and predicted where he would be next. With perfect timing, Rekenkai thrust his sword right through Hiei's stomach. Determined not to lose, Hiei pulled the sword free and sliced the overconfident Rekenkai in half. Hiei won the fight, but not without a sacrifice. He dropped to the ground, an inch from death. Kurama was able to save him by using his blood combined with his Spirit Energy, but the wound did not fully heal. Now Hiei is helpless, confined to his bed, and Kurama must fight his own match.  
  
End music  
  
Little "dudda dudda daaaaa" words (title) appear in blue on a black backround:  
  
   
  
The Suffering of Friendship 


	2. The Capture

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its components.  
  
Do I have to do this for all the pages of my fic?  
  
Anyway, read on and don't forget to review!  
………………………………………  
  
Hiei couldn't eat. Not because he didn't want to, but because he really was not capable. Rekenkai's sword had gone straight through his body, and the tears in the organs that were in the sword's path, including Hiei's stomach, still had to heal. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been taking turns feeding him their energy. They had refused Kurama's help, knowing that he would be fighting next, and he needed to save his strength.  
  
Hiei felt sick. He couldn't do much of anything. He was so weak he couldn't even sit up in his bed. He longed to be outside, perhaps training in the meadow with Kurama, or watching that oaf Kuwabara make a fool of himself while fistfighting with Yusuke. He wanted to do more than just lie around in his hotel room. Being hurt was so annoying.He hated, no, he loathed, being helpless.  
  
He was just about to go to sleep, pretty much the only thing he could do by himself, when he felt something. There was someone else there, he could feel it. "Yusuke? Kurama?" he called, but no one answered. "Fool?" he asked, meaning Kuwabara, but still there was no answer. He didn't need one. Hiei knew that the thing he felt was not one of his teammates, or anyone he knew as a matter of fact. He reached for the katanabeside his bed, but found the space empty. --Where did it go?-- he thought.  
  
At that moment, a metal band slid around his wrist. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Hiei realized that the band was draining his Spirit Energy. He tried to yank the band off, but met with no success.The last thing he felt was a cloth being pressed around his mouth and nostrils. He smelled a sweet but sickening scent. Then he blackedout.  
  
"Hey, Shorty?" Kuwabara called. --That's weird. Where is he?-- Kuwabara wondered. --Probably with Kurama or Yusuke. It's strange, though. I didn't know he could walk yet.-- Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. --Oh, well. He'll turn up somewhere. I'd better get down to the stadium before the match starts without me.-- 


	3. Where Is Hiei?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but I really wish I owned Hiei. Oh, well. I can dream, can't I?  
  
And thank you so much K. C. Whitestar for the review!! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Anyway, finally here's a nice long chapter for you to read. Enjoy and please review!  
…………………………………………  
  
Hiei opened his eyes drowsily, then closed them again. --Where am I? What happened?-- Suddenly everything came back to him. His eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up, but an intense pain filled his head and stomach. "Arrrgghhh!" he groaned, and laid back down. The pain slowly left his stomach, but the headache was enormous. --I should have known better,-- he thought, annoyed with himself. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, willing the pain to go away, and finally intense receded to dull.  
  
Hiei thankfully opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some sort of prison, with stone walls and asolid metal door. On one wall were rows of sharp metal spikes. On another were all kinds of weapons: axes, whips, swords, knives, etc. In the corner, he spotted his katana. --Maybe I could...--  
  
He slowly lifted his head, and the ache did not return. --So far, so good.-- He rolled over, first onto his side, then to his stomach. He felt a dull pain from his wound, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He extended his arms in front of him and tried to pull his body forward. He didn't move an inch. So, he tried again, pulling harder this time, but he went nowhere. This time, though, he felt a tug on his ankles. He strained to turn his head, and saw that his legs were chained to the ground. --Oh, this is perfect. Just perfect.--  
  
Kuwabara met up with Yusuke in the hallway leading to the fighting ring. "Hey, have you seen Hiei?" asked Yusuke. "I went up to his room to set up a TV so he could watch Kurama's fight, but he wasn't there. I thought maybe he was with you." "I haven't seen him," admitted Kuwabara. "I went up to his room, too, but he wasn't there. I thought he was with you." They looked at each other, each studying the other's face to see if he was joking. Then, after determining it was not a prank, they said at the same time, "I bet he's with Kurama."  
  
That very moment, the fox demon joined them. "Hello, Yusuke. Kuwabara," Kurama said in that sweet, polite voice of his. "Hey, Kurama, we were just talking about you," replied Yusuke in a not-so-pleasant tone. Then, he noticed that the fire demon was not with the kitsune. "Where's Hiei?" he asked worriedly."Yeah, where's Shorty?" added Kuwabara, not nearly as worried as Yusuke, but worried enough to ask. "Isn't he in his hotel room?" Kurama replied with surprise. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran off, leaving poor, confused, concerned Kurama behind. "Wait! What has happened?!?"he called after them. They just kept running.  
  
--What am I doing here? Who captured me? Why?-- Questions swirled around in Hiei's head. He was so confused.  
  
--I have to escape. But how?-- He had tried to break the chains on his ankles with his Spirit Energy, but it was gone. He remembered the cold metal band clasping itself around his wrist, tightening, draining all the energy that was just beginning to come back to him, making him weaker and weaker...  
  
Hiei winced. He had never felt so helpless, so unable to control his own fate. All he could do was lay there and wait for some answers.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara reached Hiei'sdoor in a matter of minutes, both panting. Kuwabara stopped to catch his breath, but Yusuke bashed through the door and into the room. "HIEI!!!" he yelled as he ran through Hiei's quarters. "IF THIS IS SOME PRANK YOU'RE PLAYING I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" He looked everywhere, in the closet, in the bed, under the chair, even in the drawers of the dresser. Hiei was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi. The announcer lady just ordered all fighters to report to the ring," Kuwabara told Yusuke. Bad move.  
  
"KUWABARA YOU DOPE DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET SOME VOICE ON THE INTERCOM TELL ME WHAT TO DO ONE OF MY TEAMMATES AND BEST FRIENDS IS MISSING AND I WON'T STOP LOOKING FOR HIM UNTIL I FIND HIM HE'S YOUR TEAMMATE TOO AND LIKE IT OR NOT HE'S YOUR FRIEND SO START ACTING CONCERNED ABOUT HIM OR YOU'RE GONNA GET MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Spirit Detective screamed as he backed Kuwabara into a corner.  
  
"Okay, pal, I hear ya, no need to get all upset, I was just sayin' what I heard! And I really am worried about the little shrimp, uhhhh, I mean my best friend Hiei, I really am, honest! I'm just not that good at showin' it is all. And that "little shrimp" thing was a mistake, really!" Kuwabara whimpered, a petrified look on his face. "Heh heh, funny thing, how your tongue can slip on you like that, heh heh. Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Yusuke caught his breath, looked at Kuwabara's pitiful expression, and actually felt sorry for him. "It's okay, buddy. Sorry I yelled at you like that, but I'm just a little upset right now and I was caught up in the moment. It felt good to get all that off my chest, but I really should have saved all that anger for my fight instead of dumping it on you. So, wadda you say we get down to that ring, huh?" With that, he practically skipped out of the room, leaving a confused and still very frightened Kuwabara, with his mouth hanging wide open, behind.  
  
Kurama was so confused. Where were Yusuke and Kuwabara? His teammates had five minutes to get there, or else their team would be forced to forfeit. Two of those five were already gone. Another question boiled in the back of his mind: What was happening with Hiei?  
  
Hiei heard the metal door squeal open. --Finally, I get some answers.--  
  
"Ten, nine, eight..." The cat demon announcer was counting down the seconds remaining for bothof Kurama's teammates to get themselves to the ring. "Where are they?" the anxious fox muttered to himself.  
  
"...seven, six, five..."--Come on Yusuke.--  
  
"...four, three, two, and..." "HEY, CAT LADY! OVER HERE!" Kurama knew that obnoxious voice anywhere.  
  
Yusuke came running through the tunnel with Kuwabara close behind. Boos echoed through the stadium at their arrival. "I knew you'd make it," said Kurama. "Where have you two been?" "No time to explain. Just get this over with so I can tell you."  
  
"Okay, people, now that all fighters have entered the arena the next battle can begin! Fighting for Team Urameshi is Kurama! And fighting for Team Maraoki is Ryton!" Koto announced.

Kurama jumped lightly into the ring. "Be careful out there, buddy, we don't need another cripple on our hands," Yusuke told him. Kurama smiled. Yusuke never had been good at offering encouragement.  
  
Hiei felt his back slam into the stone wall. He felt the pain from the wound pulsing through his body. He collapsed, just to be pulled up and used again as a punching bag. But he still didn't know why. 


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH at all.  
  
Thanks for the reviews ShatteredSoul56!! I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
I hope you're enjoying this fic!! Don't forget to review please!  
…………………  
  
Ryton would be a powerful opponent, Kurama knew. The kitsune had been able to feel Ryton's energy even before he had walked into the arena the day before. Now, though, as Ryton stepped into the ring, Kurama sensed a strong holding back.  
  
The two opponents walked slowly toward each other. They met at the center of the ring. "So you're Kurama," Ryton said. "You don't look too tough. But I know you are. I know all about you, Kurama. Or, should I say Suuichi?"  
  
The fox's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I know you. I know your story. You're polite and caring, but underneath that human disguise is a cunning, ruthless fox demon who cares nothing about friendship and love, only about winning. I've read about you, I've seen you fight, I know your abilities and strategies. I've been waiting a long time for this, Kurama. Let's see what we're made of."  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The air around Ryton crackled. Golden bolts shot from his body. Kurama narrowed his eyes. Then he saw it. Ryton's special ability was electricity.  
  
Hiei collapsed again after being pounded into the stone wall. He waited to be pulled up, to be beaten mercilessly back down to the floor. But no further attack came. Instead, he felt his body being dragged away from the wall. He was propped up in front of a television in a shadowy corner he hadn't noticed before. Above the television set hung a video camera. The TV was turned on.  
  
Hiei's eyes snapped shut with the sudden brightness. Then he slowly opened them, getting used to the glare a little at a time. Even through his foggy vision, he recognized the image on the screen. It was the Dark Tournament arena, and in the ring were Kurama and Rekenkai's teammate Ryton. The match had just begun.  
  
--Why are they showing me this?-- Hiei thought groggily. Then, it clicked. His eyes widened. He knew that his tormentors had seemed familiar...it was so obvious! --Why didn't I think of it before?--  
  
Kurama easily dodged a stray bolt. Ryton was being so careless with his aim. --Has he not fully mastered electricity? Or is he just trying to throw me off guard?--Kurama studied his opponent carefully. Even though Ryton was releasing his energy, the fox demon still sensed a strong holding back. --What is his game?--  
  
Kurama couldn't get close to Ryton, not while he shot the lightning from his body. Then, he stopped. "So, I couldn't hit you with my bolts, but I figured I wouldn't be able to. Not a clever fox like you. Would you like to see what else I have up my sleeve?" Kurama cocked an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes."His left arm became enveloped in gold light. Then, the light condensed into a long lightning bolt. "I call this my Lightning Spear," Ryton said smugly as he grasped it tightly. Without warning, he ran at Kurama with speed that only light (and Hiei, who was even faster)possessed.  
  
Luckily, Kurama was used to watching and following his speedy fire demon friend with his eyes. So, he was able to move out of his opponent's way. Still, Ryton knew that Kurama would dodge and was not thrown off guard. He quickly ande asily maneuvered for another attack. Again and again Ryton lunged, but every time Kurama evaded him.  
  
Finally, Kurama, after considering and reconsidering, decided to put an end to this waste of time. The fox moved exactly where Ryton had wanted him to: right behind him.  
  
At that point, just as Kurama was about to finish him, Ryton said calmly, "I have your teammate, Kurama."  
  
Kurama froze.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURAMA?!?! COME ON, FINISH HIM OFF!!!! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!?!?!" yelled Yusuke. "Somethin's not right here," muttered Kuwabara. He glanced over to the opposite side of the ring and saw that only one of Ryton's teammates stood there. --Where are the other two fighters?-- he asked himself. "Urameshi, look over there," Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked. "Where'd the other two go?" he asked. "That's just what I was thinkin'," said Kuwabara. 


	5. Terms of Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did. But I don't.  
  
I have nothing interesting to say so lemme get on with it.  
……………………………  
  
"Well, now the truth is out, isn't it?" said Ryton. He allowed his Lightning Spear to dissipate. He grinned evilly at Kurama. Then he said, "No, this is not at all like your fight with Roto. I do not have my teammates tracking him. They actually have him in their grasp. And I have no button to press, no signal to send. They are watching this fight right now on television. So they will know, Kurama. They will know what goes on. If you try to resist, he will be killed. And believe me, it will be a very slow and painful death. I guarantee it."  
  
"If what you say is true, then let me see him," Kurama replied. "Grant his request," Ryton said to seemingly no one.  
  
Hiei wiped a smudge of blood from the corner of his mouth and shook his head, trying to revive himself. He had seen and heard everything Ryton had said. --No use looking like a broken spirit in front of Kurama. He can't afford to feel sorry for me.--  
  
The recorder above the TV was turned on.  
  
The huge video screen in the stadium suddenly went blank. Then, another picture appeared. Kurama's mouth dropped open slightly. It was Hiei. He looked horrible.  
  
He had a bloody gash on his cheek.His lower lip was bloody and a little bigger than usual. One eye was beginning to turn black. He seemed alert, but, for a split second, Kurama saw pain in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke's mouthhung wide open. Kuwabara almost fainted. "Shorty!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?!?!?"  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes in disbelief.--What does the fool think happened to me?!?-- "What do you think," he snarled at Kuwabara, acting tough so they wouldn't worry about him. He winced at the thought of them pitying him.  
  
Then, his attitude softened when he looked at Kurama. His friend looked so concerned. He felt a pang of guilt for having to put Kurama through this, for not being able to help himself.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said softly.Then he turned to Ryton. "What have you done to him?" he asked, almost choking on his words. "Why did you bring him into this?" Ryton grinned. "First of all, he killed Rekenkai. We want our revenge. Secondly, I want to test you. Are you really the fox I have come to admire? Or are you just another human brat like those two?" he replied, jerking his head in Yusuke and Kuwabara's direction.  
  
"Wait, did he just call us human brats?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke just stared at the screen with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Now, Kurama, let me tell you the terms of this little situation. If you resist me, he dies. You will follow my orders. Any damage you do to me, directly or indirectly, will be done to him, except ten times worse. If you try to ten-count your way out of the match, he will die. Do you understand?" Kurama glared at his opponent with rage in his eyes and, without breaking eye contact, nodded.  
  
"Then let's begin, shall we?" Ryton laughed. "Come now, Kurama, can't you lighten up a bit?" "No," Kurama spat, "and neither would you if our roles were reversed." "Nice comeback," said Ryton, still grinning. "But I intend on having fun. Besides, you could kill me at any moment, remember? You can right now if you wish." Kurama stood there and glared. "Oh, come on, can't Youko come out to play?" Ryton mocked.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth!" yelled Hiei. He was about to say more, but a hard kick in the back stopped him. "Let him speak his mind," protested Ryton, "for he may not be around much longer. Don't harm him unless I get harmed."  
  
"Hand over your rose," Ryton ordered Kurama. He extended his right hand to take it from him. Kurama snatched the rose out of his hair and held it in front of his face, pretending to consider.  
  
"Don't do it, Kurama," muttered Hiei. Not that he needed to. He knew, he hoped, that Kurama would do the sensible thing. He wasn't afraid to die. 


	6. The Torture of Hiei

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH.  
  
Now it gets interesting. I can't believe I wrote this, though. Hiei's my favorite character. Waaaahhhhhh!!!!!! I'm so mad at myself for putting him and Kurama through this!  
………………………  
  
Kurama slowly and carefully placed his rose in Ryton's hand. Ryton jerked his hand away, letting the rose fall to the ground. "Ahh," he groaned. In the palm of his hand was a small hole, slowly filling with blood. "A thorn pricked me," he told Kurama. --"Any damage you do to me, directly or indirectly, will be done to him, except ten times worse."-- Kurama winced.  
  
"No!" Hiei shouted as Kurama gave Ryton his rose. --Why did he do that? He'd better have a plan. He'd better not be giving in for my sake.--

Then he sawRyton pull his hand away. "A thorn pricked me." One of Ryton's teammates picked up a dagger. The other grabbed Hiei by his shoulder. He began to roughly undo the bandage on Hiei's right arm.  
  
Then Hiei realized what was happening. He tried to pull away, but his tormentor's grip was strong. The bandage was undone. Hiei tensed as his hand was extended. The dagger was raised.  
  
And it swiftly pierced his skin.  
  
Hiei stared at the end of the dagger embedded in the palm of his right hand. Then it was yanked out. His face became distorted with pain. His hand shook violently, even though he clutched his wrist to keep it steady. He started to breathe heavily, refusing to let the sounds of agony escape his lips. And he stared, unbelieving, at the huge, bloody hole in his right hand.  
  
"Hiei!!!" three voices yelled in unison. Then everything went quiet. A laugh broke the silence.  
  
Ryton stood in the center of the ring laughing hysterically at the look on the fire demon's face. "I will remember that look forever," he cackled. "You..." Kurama managed to get out of his mouth. Then he clamped his jaw shut, afraid of what he might say, and what might happen, if he continued.  
  
Yusuke on the other hand was not nearly as polite. I won't go into the details, but I will tell you that what he screamed was not very nice at all. Fortunately, what happened to Hiei did not rest in the hands of Yusuke and his big mouth.  
  
Ryton stopped laughing long enough to hear what Yusuke had to say. Then he cracked up again. When he stopped laughing, he looked down. Kurama's rose was still on the ground. "Pick it up," he said, grinning. Kurama reluctantly did so. "Now, extend it into your Rose Whip."  
  
"Don't!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei waited until they were finished, then let his pain come out in the form of an order. "KURAMA DON'T BE A FOOL!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO TO ME!!! ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOU WINNING THE FIGHT!!! JUST DO THAT FOR THE TEAM!!!" Then he caught his breath and silently added, --for me.--  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I must refuse your request," Kurama murmured. With a shaking hand, he extended his whip. Knowing the words before they were spoken, he handed it to Ryton. "Very nice. I didn't even have to tell you what to do." He cracked the whip. "I see why you favor this weapon Kurama. It is very powerful."

He cracked it again, but this time it sent a long red line down his arm. Kurama knew what had happened before Ryton did. Before his opponent even felt the pain, Kurama stated with a grimace, "It scratched your arm." Ryton looked. "Why, so it did."  
  
Then, he added, "Oh, Kurama, I forgot to tell you one more reason why I'm doing this. I want to make Hiei scream."  
  
Hiei knew what was coming. It just so happened that it was Ryton's right arm that had been injured. Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama's anxious expression just as his dragon-tattooed right arm was yanked out his left hand's grasp. One of Ryton's teammates snickered. "How should we do this? Shall we use the dagger, or a whip, or maybe..."  
  
He walked over to the opposite side of the room and picked up Hiei's katana. "Yes. This will do nicely," he said while turning it over in his hands. He unsheathed the sword and walked back to where Hiei was being held. Fingering the blade, he said,"This sword is too great to be wielded by the likes of you. When you are dead I shall see to it that I become its master." Hiei glared at him.  
  
He pressed the tip of the blade into Hiei's shoulder, then slowly dragged it downward to the back of his hand.  
  
It was sheer agony. Ever since his fight with Zeru long ago, Hiei's arm still had not healed completely. The bandages did more than just contain the dragon...they protected his arm. Mere scratches did not matter, but when seriously injured, it caused him excruciating pain. And weak as he was, with his bleeding hand and healing stomach, with his cut face and bruised ribs, it was beyond anything anyone (save Yusuke, who had been through Genkai's agonizing final test)could imagine.  
  
He dropped to the ground, clutching his gashed arm. He writhed and moaned. His eyes watered.He allowed himself these luxuries. But he refused to resort to the worst thing, refused to give Ryton what he wanted: screaming.  
  
"CURSE YOU RYTON!!!!!" Yusuke began to jump into the ring. Kuwabara grabbed his waist in mid-jump and pulled him down. They both fell to the ground in a heap. "You can't Urameshi!!! If you do we'll be disqualified!!! And who knows what will happen to Shor-, I mean Hiei!!!!"

Yusuke squirmed, trying to release himself from Kuwabara's hold. "COME ON KUWABARA LET ME GO!!!!!! I HAVE TO STOP THIS NOW!!!!!! HIEI'S GETTIN BEAT UP AND I HAVE A FEELING THAT KURAMA'S NEXT!!!!!! LET....ME....GO!!!!!!" He struggled wildly, but Kuwabara would not release him.  
  
Kurama stood still, unsure of whether to mouth off at Ryton and his team, tell Yusuke to stop, yell "HIEI!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs, or just keep quiet. His mind spun, trying to figure a way out of this nightmare. He decided to bite his tongue and wait.  
  
Koto was very confused. The walking, talking rule book knew that it was against the rules to take a hostage in order to win a fight, but Ryton looked like he was enjoying himself, and the fans were going crazy at the sight of blood and torture. She remembered what had happened when she tried to stop Bakken from beating up the unconscious Kurama. When she interfered, she was (painfully) thrown out of the ring twice. She sighed and bit her tongue. --I guess I'll have to put up with it.--


	7. Fears

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. Don't own Hiei or Kurama or Yusuke or Kuwabara.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Cat Lily- Thanks for the compliments!! I didn't think it was _that_ good...  
  
zee- I totally agree...Hiei's soo cute when he's helpless! But I feel really bad about what I'm doing to him and Kurama…  
  
ShatteredSoul56- Glad you like the story!  
  
Animegoil- I'm really glad you like it so far. I know my writing is a little...um...unsophisticated in early chapters. This was one of the first fanfics I wrote, and I wrote it a while ago. I've written a lot more since then, so I guess my writing got better with experience. And no, this isn't Hiei/Kurama, because I don't like yaoi. But if it seems that way to you, and you want to think of it that way, that's fine with me. Just know that it's not what I intended it to be.  
  
K.C. Whitestar- I can't believe you tracked me down to !!! Glad you like it!!  
  
I really hope the readers of this fic are enjoying. If you are, please tell me. If you're not, please tell me. Thanks!  
…………………  
  
Ryton walked a few paces back. Then he skillfully used the Rose Whip to slice Kurama's shirt open. He also ripped through the sleeves. The torn shirt fell. "Now, Kurama, it's your turn. Face in the other direction, with your exposed back toward me."  
  
Hiei didn't hear what Ryton had said. He didn't even care. He didn't care about anything right then except stopping Kurama's foolishness.

Still, he couldn't stop the pain. He couldn't control what he did in reaction. He couldn't say anything for fear of how it would come out. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he was afraid. He was afraid of his pain. He was afraid of Kurama's pity. He was afraid of what Ryton would do to his friend. He was afraid of what Ryton's teammates would do to him. He was afraid of tears, afraid of despair, afraid of compassion, afraid of mercy. He was afraid of his friends, afraid of his enemies. And like it or not he was afraid of torture and of death.  
  
With Yusuke screeching threats and "DON'T"s and"GET OFF OF ME"s and "LEMME AT HIM"s at the top of his lungs, Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke to please calm down, Hiei still writhing on the floor but with his glare fixed on the TV, and Ryton and his team cracking up, Kurama turned his back to Ryton. "Great!" laughed Ryton, "Now we can begin!"  
  
He raised the whip above his head. Kurama closed his eyes tight in anticipation. Yusuke and Kuwabara quit their bickering. Ryton's team stopped laughing. Hiei stopped groaning. The crowd became silent. Not even crickets could be heard. Ryton smirked, then forcefully brought the whip down.  
  
It hit concrete.  
  
"What?!? How could I have missed?!?" Ryton yelled. "The fault is not yours. You did not miss. I dodged." Ryton looked to his left. There was Kurama, completely unharmed. He still had his back to Ryton.  
  
"I told you to follow my orders!!!" Ryton yelled as he brought the whip down again. And again it smashed through the ring.  
  
"I am following your orders," Kurama said as he dodged another blow. He laughed and dodged again. And he kept laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!?" yelled his angry opponent. "First of all..." The fox dodged again. "...you told me..." dodge "...to lighten..." dodge "...up." The whole time, he kept his back turned. "Second..."  
  
Ryton cut him off. "And how are you following my orders if you keep evading my attacks?!?!" "I was getting to that." dodge "But I'm not sure I want to tell you." He dodged again. "Tell me!!! That's an order!!!"  
  
Ryton was in a whiplashing frenzy. Kurama barely had enough time to utter a word before he had to evade another lash. "You..." dodge "...told me..." dodge "...to turn..." dodge "...my back..." dodge "...to you." dodge "You..." dodge "...never..." dodge "...told me..." dodge "...to keep..." dodge "...still!"  
  
Ryton stopped whipping and gawked at the fox demon. Kurama turned his head slightly and grinned at him. Then he heard moans of pain and looked up at the screen.  
  
Do you remember that wall of sharp metal spikes? I thought so. Just imagine someone's bare back meeting those spikes head-on. Ouch. Times a million. Especially if that person just so happened to already have a wound in, or more precisely through,t heir back. Especially if that person had a huge gash down their right arm and a hole in their hand. Especially if that person was Hiei.  
  
Ryton's teammates had gotten bored. While Kurama had been evading his own Rose Whip, they had been having some "fun" with Hiei. First, they dragged him off the ground and held him so that the points of the spikes just touched his skin. Then, they slowly lowered his body down the wall. After that, one held him up while the other punched him into the wall. Now that Ryton had stopped whipping and Kurama had stopped dodging, Hiei was lying motionless on the floor.  
  
Ryton and Kurama exploded at once. "YOU TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T BE HARMED UNLESS I HURT OR RESISTED YOU!!" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HIM UNLESS I GOT HURT!!!!!" they yelled in unison, Kurama to Ryton and Ryton to his teammates. They looked at each other, then glared at the screen.  
  
"So sorry Ryton, but we thought he was not following your orders. We assumed that we had to do it," the one who had taken Hiei's katana said slyly. Ryton rolled his eyes. "Kurama is right. I did not specify that he had to hold still," he said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Very clever indeed."  
  
Kurama's heart ached. --I must find a way to stop this. Now he'll tell me to stand here, and I'll be beaten. I can't use the ten-count to my advantage. Yusuke and Kuwabara offer no help. And Hiei...--


	8. The Fox's Pain

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
K.C. Whitestar- Thank you SOO much!! sniff I feel so loved!! I'm glad you like my work!! I like your story I Found You! I wanted to submit another review, but it wouldn't let me It's really good!! I love it!!  
  
Yes, now it's Kurama's turn. Oh, it's so sad. But it makes a great story. And please, please, please, please…30 minutes later…please, please, please don't forget to review!!! I want to hear what you think!  
…………………  
  
"Now, let's try this again, shall we? This time, you are to hold completely still." Kurama pulled his hair away from his back, trying to stall as long as he could. "Why do you do this? You could have fought Hiei yourself, had the pleasure of torturing him with your own hands. Why do you do it through me?" Ryton laughed. "I'll answer that later. You won't put this off any longer." With that, he brought the whip slicing through Kurama's bare back.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" It hurt so much. He couldn't stand it. It was the most horrible thing he had ever felt. It... "Kuwabara!! Stop yelling in my ear!!!" Kuwabara became aware of Yusuke struggling again and screaming at him to stop. He stopped yelling but still had his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't bear to watch a friend get hurt, especially Kurama. "Is...is it over?" he asked Yusuke meekly. He didn't need an answer. His spiritual awareness told him that Kurama was in pain.Then a ripping sound, a new burst of pain, and a yelp told Kuwabara that it was far from over.  
  
The pain came again. And again. Kurama could feel the blood trickling down his back, soaking into his pants, falling at his feet. He watched the crimson puddle grow larger as the whip flayed his back. Again. Again. He cried out each time. But he stayed on his feet. He had to.  
  
Koto began to count the amount of lashings Kurama received.One of her jobs was to keep the crowd happy, and they loved hearing numbers. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!..."  
  
Hiei couldn't stand it. His whole body pounded with pain. His head spun. It was all he could do to keep himself conscious. He slowly became aware of his friend's cries of pain.

"K-kurama," he moaned. His friend cried out again.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!"  
  
Ryton heard it. "Listen, Kurama. The fire demon speaks your name." Then came Hiei's yell. Ryton cackled. He brought the whip down again and again, more powerfully every time.  
  
Then it stopped. It just stopped. Kurama closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, his back aching and bloody. He felt as if he were in another world, a world of slow motion, where pain and friendship didn't matter. Nothing mattered but sleep...  
  
His face and hands met the concrete. And something zapped him. "Ahhh!!" he yelled, more surprised than hurt. He jolted out of his trance and looked up. Koto was beginning to count to ten. On the screen, Ryton's teammate was holding Hiei's katana dangerously close to the left side of Hiei's back. "Stay down, Kurama. Please," Hiei whispered. "Yes, Kurama. Stay down. We shall have fun killing him," echoed Ryton's team. "No..." Kurama pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Very wise choice, Kurama. You see, the bolts I shot from my body earlier were not wasted. They soaked into the ring, and as soon as your hands hit the ground they shoot into your body. As long as you stay on the ground, you continue to be zapped. I assume that's what jolted you awake. It started with a minor bolt, just to warn you. If you had stayed down, it would have gotten more intense by the second."  
  
Kurama stood hunched over. The pain was intense. But he wanted his questions answered. "You...told me...you'd...answer my questions...later. It...is...later," he said. "Oh, that's right. I remember. Your question was 'Why torture Hiei through me?', correct?" Kurama nodded.

"The truth is, I wanted the pleasure of fighting him. I had my secret weapon, especially developed for use on that fire demon. But, if you recall, I was delayed in getting here. Rekenkai knew I was intenton fighting your friend. But he also wanted to destroy him. We had reached an agreement the night before. If I, the team leader,was not capable of fighting Hiei, he would take the fight. And so, thinking I was out of commission, he did. And he lost. But my teammates and I wanted revenge on Hiei, and, in case the plan did not work, none of them were strong enough or knew enough about you to take you on . And that's how I got stuck fighting you. I was the only one who had bothered to follow your adventures in your first tournament, knowing that someday, I would be the one to defeat you. And here we are, and I am doing just that. I am causing both you and my intended opponent pain. So, in a way, I win both my battles."  
  
Kurama soaked it all in. But he was still confused. He wanted more answers, and he needed more time. So, he asked, "What is the secret weapon which you spoke of?" "I'm sure Hiei can answer that. Even though I did not use it in battle, it did come in handy. Why don't you tell him, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei was yanked off the floor and set in front of the TV again. "Go ahead. Tell him!" said Ryton. "I...will...tell...him...NOTHING! If...you...want...him...to...know...tell...him...yourself.  
I...take...orders...from...no one," Hiei spat at Ryton.  
  
Kurama flung his head upward and stared straight into Hiei's ruby red eyes. "It's alright, Hiei. Please, tell me." Hiei couldn't resist the fox demon's piercing glare. He took in a rattling breath. "I don't...know what...he's talking...about. Unless...he means..." "Yes, that's exactly what I mean," confirmed Ryton.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, remembering how this all began. "A band," he murmured. "A metal band."  
  
He took in a breath and, with much effort, told his story. "I was lying in bed when I felt another present, but I knew it was not one of you. I reached for my katana, but it was not there. The metal band clamped around my wrist. It..." he hesitated as he remembered that horrible feeling. "...drained my energy. I couldn't move. Someone pressed a towel soaked in some sweet-smelling drug over my face. I passed out and woke up here." He gestured around him with his eyes. "Then they showed up and beat me into the wall over and over again. Finally they dragged me over to this TV, turned it on to your fight, and...you know the rest."  
  
By the time he finished, he was shaking with effort. It was very difficult to talk normally when his whole body was screaming with unreleased pain.  
  
Kurama stared at him. He couldn't believe that a device could actually drain Hiei's energy.  
  
Yusuke had finally wriggled free of his partner's grip. He was about to pump his energy to the max and leap into the ring, firing Spirit Gun blasts, but Hiei's story stopped him. He stood gaping at the screen, as unbelieving as Kurama. This gave the freaked-out Kuwabara time to snap out of it, get off the ground, and tackle Yusuke back to the grass. Yusuke didn't put up a fight. He just lay sprawled beneath Kuwabara's heavy body in shock.  
  
"Ingineous, isn't it?" Ryton cackled. "I designed it especially for Hiei's power level. It will take days for his energy level to reach normal. It's the perfect weapon!" "Ingineous, yes," admitted Kurama, "But not wise. It has a flaw." "And what would that be?" Ryton asked. "What if Hiei grew stronger?" the fox demon replied.  
  
Ryton was completely unfazed. He laughed."As a matter of fact, I am working on a design that drains everyone's energy, no matter how powerful they are. My prototype is complete. And I've been looking for a test subject."  
  
Kurama ground his teeth. --I thought I had him there. If I was correct, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I could have transferred some of our energy to Hiei through his Jagan. Then he would have had enough to escape. But with that device, there's no way out.--


	9. Just Two More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own, never have owned, and never will own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho whatsoever.  
  
K.C. Whitestar- Thanks for the advice. I'm pretty new to fanfiction so I didn't know about the one review per chapter thing. I won't sign in next time. Thanks again!  
  
Please review!! I want to hear what you think!  
…………………  
  
"Are there any other questions before we continue?" Kurama searched his memory for something, anything, that didn't make sense. Then he found it. "You said that Rekenkai thought you were 'out of commission.' What does that mean?"  
  
"Oooooh, good question! I was wonderingif you'd ask that." Ryton smirked. "Remember I said that we had made an agreement, he and I? If I was unavailable, he would take the fight." Kurama nodded.

"Well, he decided to make me unavailable, if you know what I mean. He hired another contestant in this tournament to make sure I would not be able to fight. Rekenkai knew that his "assassin" could never defeat me. But he was just enough to distract me. So, by the time I defeated him and arrived here, the match had already begun."  
  
Kurama was surprised by his opponent's story. "Why do you seek to avenge Rekenkai if he tried to have you killed?" he asked, hoping to buy more time.  
  
Ryton smirked. "He didn't want me dead. He only wanted me distracted enough to miss the beginning of the match. So, he chose an opponent strong enough to keep me out of the ring, but weak enough not to pose a real threat. And no matter what, he was my teammate and my friend. I completely understand what he did, and if our positions had been different I probably would have done the same."  
  
He paused, waiting for a response from Kurama, but the redhead did not speak. "Now, if there are no further questions I'd like to continue our match."  
  
Kurama was still breathing heavily. His back still prickled with pain. He racked his brain for another distraction. It seemed all he could do was ask questions, but he could think of none.  
  
"This is a new technique I've been wanting to try," Ryton said, tossing the Rose Whip aside. It transformed back into a flower, and Ryton smushed it with his shoe. "And it's definitely worth trying on you. It's very painful, especially if you move around. So I suggest you hold still."  
  
He extended both his arms in front of him. They began to glow with a golden light. The light condensed into a single strand that twined itself around Ryton's fingers. It split in two. One piece hovered in front of Ryton's right palm, and the other settled in front of his left. Slowly they absorbed into his hands.  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. What was this attack?  
  
"Prepare yourself," cackled Ryton, "for the Blaze of the Heated Storm!" Two huge rays of energy blasted from the palms of Ryton's hands.  
  
There was nowhere for Kurama to run. He watched in horror as the beams shot directly at him. He saw them soak into his own body.  
  
It seemed as if nothing happened. The light faded into his body. It was gone. --What...was that?-- Kurama thought. He looked up at Ryton for an explanation. Ryton simply smirked.  
  
Kuwabara was confused. What had just happened? He saw Ryton power up and unleash his energy at Kurama. He saw the energy hit Kurama. But he did not Sense anything. There was nothing. No trace of the attack. No hint of Kurama being in pain. And from the confused look on the fox demon's face, Kuwabara knew that Kurama was just as dumbfounded as he was.  
  
Then, they both felt something.Hiei felt it too. His Jagan was slightly open and glowing underneath the strip of cloth that concealed it. The same question echoed through their minds.  
  
--Wait. What is that?--  
  
Kurama felt warm. At first, he thought it was just the effects of the sun shining into the stadium. But something was not right. It got hotter. And hotter.  
  
Kurama looked at Ryton, wondering if he felt it too. But Ryton just continued to smirk at him. As it grew increasingly hotter, Kurama realized that the heat was within his own body. He stared at his opponent, and Ryton nodded to confirm his realiziation.  
  
The heat was becoming unbearable. Finally, Kurama began to burn. He shrieked as the agony of Ryton's electric attack enveloped his body. It burned. He burned. His hands, his face, his arms, his legs, all burning. The heat spread throughout his whole body. The pain clouded his mind. He couldn't think. His instinct was to run, to drop to the ground, to do something to stop this agony. But he fought to keep from moving. If he moved, it would only get worse.  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Yusuke. He punched and kicked Kuwabara off him and ran to the side of the ring. "STOP IT RYTON!!! STOP!!!!" He was about to fire his Spirit Gun, but Ryton's cackle stopped him. "You fire that gun, Spirit Detective, and your two friends will die. I can make this attack last as long as I want. I intend on stopping it just short of killing him, but I can always change my mind. And my teammates will take care of the fire demon." Yusuke let his hands drop to his sides and glared at him. "That's better."


	10. Friends in Agony

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu.  
  
Shattered Soul56- Thank you soo much!!  
  
KURAMA!!! HIEI!!! sniff I still can't believe I'm putting them through this. Please review!  
…………………  
  
Kurama couldn't control himself anymore. He clutched his head in his hands, but the pain doubled. He howled in agony. He fell to his knees. His fingers tightened around his head, his nails drew blood where they dug into his skin. He shrieked. And howled. And screamed. He couldn't stand it. He had to stop it.Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to die.  
  
Hiei was in pain. Hot, burning, ripping pain. It coursed through his veins, tunneled through to his soul. But it wasn't just his pain. It was Kurama's, too. The spell Kurama had performed to save Hiei's life was now the very thing causing him this agony. Kurama hadn't known it at the time, and did not know it now,but the spell had bonded them in some way. They could feel each other's pain. Kurama only felt the slightest sensation when Hiei was hurt. But Hiei, because Kurama's blood was now in his own body, took on Kurama's pain full force. And it was not just physical pain. It was also pain from the soul.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!"yelled Hiei. He was in so much pain. "STOP KURAMA!!! DON'T MOVE!!!!" It hurt so much. Hiei knew what was happening. He was feeling Kurama's pain. The more Kurama struggled, the more painful it became for both of them.He had been able to take the whip without a sound, but this...it was too much. Andit wasn't just for himself that he yelled. It was also for his best friend.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!!!"  
  
He collapsed and rolled on the floor, shouting his friend's name. It was all he could do tokeep himself from screaming like Kurama, making the wordless noise that represented suffering and weakness. All three of his eyes were squeezed shut and tearing.This had to be worse than anything he had ever felt before, even worse than the implantation of his Jagan.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Berkou, Ryton's teammate, the one who had taken Hiei's katana. "No clue," said his teammate, Penti. Then, the sly one realized what spell Kurama must have performed to save his friend.  
  
"He feels his friend's pain," he muttered. Penti looked at him in confusion. Berkou explained, "There is a spell that can save someone's life, but to use it, you really have to care about them.You give some of your blood and energy to the person who is dying, and you must take some of theirs. It saves them, but there is a price. Kurama must not have realized it when he performed the spell."  
  
"What is the price?" asked Penti.  
  
Berkou looked at him. "You and whoever you save bacome bonded in some way, and you share a curse.You feel each other's pain. Kurama must not have used the entire spell, or else he would have been writhing on the ground like Hiei when we hurt him. Kurama must have given Hiei his blood and energy, and not taken any in return. That is why Hiei's wound is not completely healed. And Kurama must only feel the slightest sensation, if anything, when Hiei gets hurt, but Hiei feels everything Kurama does."  
  
Penti grinned. "This will definitely make it more interesting." Berkou smirked and nodded.  
  
Ryton listened to Berkou's explanation. "That is quite interesting," he said, his voice dripping with contentment, as he looked at Kurama as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
--Help me. Yusuke. Kuwabara. Hiei. Someone. Anyone. Kill me. End my misery. Please.--

This was Kurama's plea. But he couldn't control himself enough to say it. He couldn't even form the words in his mind. He just felt it. Now the pain became even more intense. It fed off the desires and fears of his soul. It attacked his soul. There was not a single part of his body that was not screaming with pain, burning to death.  
  
And, despite everything, one image forced its way through his fear, hatred, despair, and pain. It was the image of his friends. The day they had won their first Tournament. There was Yusuke. And Kuwabara. And Jin, crazy Jin, the Wind Master. There also was Touya, Master of Ice, one of the only people who had ever rivaled Kurama and lived to befriend him. Keiko. Shizuru. Botan. Yukina.  
  
And Hiei. Something inside Kurama stirred when he thought of Hiei. He was the reason why all this was happening. But Kurama didn't care. Hiei was his best friend. He was why Kurama was here, why Kurama was doing this, what Kurama was fighting for.  
  
Kurama's memory locked on to this one glimmer of hope. He refused to let it go.  
  
Koto noticed that Kurama was on the ground, and she felt sorry for him. But she was not allowed to take a ten-count while an attack was taking place. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was shaking because of his Awareness, yelled, "COUNT TO TEN!!!" But she could not. The fans were enjoying it, and if she did make the count she would get kicked out of the referee job again. She certianly didn't want that.  
  
Kurama didn't know what he was doing. He tried to retreat deep into his mind and remember times of happiness. He wanted to leave all the pain behind, forget about everything, slip into unconsciousness. But it was impossible. He tried to think about Hiei. But even that was difficult. It was hard to think about anything but his pain.  
  
But he held on. Somehow he kept that picture of his friends in his mind. He changed the attitude of "I can't do this. I want to die." to "I will make it through this. I have to. And I will." And though he was screaming with agony both inside and out, he was able to keep a small part of his mind focused on the words "I will".  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kurama stopped screaming. His body was still ripping with pain, but it was old. There were no new bursts of heat and pain. He fell backward. He gave a yelp as his torn back hit the ground. But he became silent, relishing the cool breeze on his body. He lay there, panting, with his eyes closed. His hands still clutched his tear-stained face.  
  
Koto began the ten count.


	11. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I really hope you're enjoying!  
…………………  
  
Ryton walked over to Kurama. "You gave us quite a show," he said. He kicked Kurama hard on his side. The fox groaned as his body skidded across the concrete. The heat flared up again where his opponent had kicked him. "Ahhh," he moaned. "Get up Kurama. Didn't you hear my teammate? Your little friend feels whatever pain you do. Get up, unless you want him dead and your own body mangled beyond all recognition."  
  
Kurama heard his words, but they were muffled. He didn't understand. What was Ryton talking about? Hiei felt his pain? Why? He tried to lift his mind through the fog that encircled it, but the haze had formed a solid barrier. He couldn't think. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. But he knew he couldn't. Not now. He had to fight. --I can't...I have to...but...so tired...--  
  
"Eight!" shouted Koto.  
  
Ryton grew impatient. He grabbed a fistfull of Kurama's hair and yanked him off the ground. "AAaaah," shouted Kurama as he was jolted awake. "That hurts, doesn't it?" Kurama gritted his teeth. It did hurt.

"Look at me." Kurama opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt like lead. But he opened them. Ryton was holding him up by his hair and smiling at him. "Did you enjoy my new attack?" he asked. Kurama didn't respond. "Well, I'm sure your friend had a great time. Look." He turned his arm so that Kurama could look at the screen.  
  
There was Hiei, huddled into a ball on the floor, shivering. His eyes were closed, and his face was stained with tears. He was whimpering.  
  
Kurama stared in shock. What had happened? "Do you want to know who did that to him?" Ryton asked. Kurama looked straight into Ryton's golden eyes as his opponent told him the answer. "You."  
  
"Wh-what?" asked Kurama in a cracked voice. How could he have done that to Hiei? The fire demon wasn't even near him. "Weren't you listening to Berkou, Kurama? He explained everything. When you saved Hiei from dying, you cursed him. Now he feels all your pain."  
  
Kurama couldn't believe it. But it was true. Now he remembered reading about the spell. He remembered reading about the curse. But yesterday had happened so fast. He hadn't even realized it. It was the only thing that had come to his mind, and he had little time, so he had used it without thinking.  
  
"It's sad, isn't it," Ryton said to Hiei. "Your own friend was the one to cause you all that suffering." Hiei took in a sharp breath. "You... scum," he muttered. "NEVER... talk... about...Kurama... like... that. It's... not... his... fault... he's... too...kind-...hearted... to... let...a friend... die."  
  
Kurama was surprised by Hiei's strong and defensive words.  
  
Ryton stewed for a minute. Then he realized that he still had Kurama by the hair. "Well, if that's the way you feel about it, then you won't mind some more." He pulled his free hand back and swung at Kurama. "Electric Fist!"


	12. Two Friends, One Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
K.C. Whitestar- You're welcome! Oh, and I reviewed your Broken Angel artwork on MM! Love it!!  
  
Minakara- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ShatteredSoul56- Things are going to get better…I guess…  
  
Yay!! Today is my birthday!! Got a Linkin Park CD!! Love it!! I'm going to see the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie!! Can't wait!!  
  
Hate to say, but the match is almost over. The story's almost done!  
…………………  
  
The force ripped Kurama from Ryton's grasp and sent him crashing through the ring. Millions of electric particles darted through his body. It felt like he was being ripped apart. He screamed.  
  
Ryton pulled him up again. "Each one is more intense," he cackled. "Electric Fist!"  
  
Hiei bit his tongue until he drew blood. He realized that this was killing him and Kurama both.  
  
"Electric Fist!" Lightning ripped through Kurama's body. He fell back again. His leg hit the ground at an odd angle. He winced as he heard the sickening crack of bone.  
  
Hiei's leg was pounding. --He must have broken it,-- thought the fire demon as Ryton made another assault.  
  
"Electric Fist!" Burn marks appeared on Kurama's already burned arms and face. He screamed.  
  
Hiei knew that only he could stop this. He had to give Ryton what he wanted. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. The agony was unbearable. He not only felt the pain from Ryton's attacks. He felt the regret, sadness, and pain in Kurama's heart.  
  
Hiei made up his mind. He did the only thing he could do.  
  
Hiei screamed.  
  
Ryton had just yanked Kurama out of the ring again, ready to begin a new assault. He tossed the fox demon aside when he heard Hiei scream. "Listen Kurama! Do you hear it?" Ryton sneered gleefully.  
  
Kurama painfully lifted his bloody, charred face off the ground. "Hiei," he whispered, "I'm sorry." Now he knew he had to make his stand. He hoped Ryton had had enough fun for one day.  
  
As Ryton cackled and Koto counted, Kurama slowly and painfully pushed his body upward. He stood up. His broken left leg buckled beneath him, he cried out, and he fell back to the ground. His hands hit the concrete. Electric bolts from the ring flew into his body. But he didn't care. He pushed himself up again and put all his weight on his right leg.  
  
"Ryton," Kurama said slowly and forcefully, "Now it's over. You have your revenge. You put me to the test. You heard Hiei scream in agony." He winced as he heard the cry of his friend replay in his mind. "You have me obeying your every command. You tortured us to win this match. You succeeded in everything you set out to do. Now end this. Let him go."  
  
Ryton was impressed by the fox's bold statements. But he wanted one more thing first."I'll consider it," he said. "But in the meantime, get down on your hands and knees and beg," he spat.  
  
Kurama looked at him with pain in his eyes. But he slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees. His emotions welled up inside him. "Please. You have what you want. You have me. Let him go," he choked. He bowed his head and two sparkling tears fell to the ground. "Let him go. Please. I beg you."  
  
Ryton smirked in satisfaction. He looked at Koto. "Don't even bother to count. This match is over."  
…………………  
  
Okay, the match is over. But the story isn't done yet!! It still has a few more chapters to go.  
  
Reviews please!! 


	13. Revenge

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.  
  
Go Kurama!! That's all I'll say.  
…………………  
  
Yusuke walked slowly next to his injured friend, Kurama's arm draped around his shoulders and his broken leg in a brace. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" he asked. Kurama smiled grimly. "I'm sure. I'll be all right for now."

Kuwabara trailed behind them, looking down at the ground. He could stand staring at Kurama's ripped back any longer. They were on their way to the meadow to meet Ryton and his team, who would return Hiei to his friends.  
  
The two teams stood at a distance from each other. Hiei was slung over the shoulder of Berkou, who was very disappointed that they did not get to kill him. Kurama heard a faint "Put me down." He smiled at Hiei's stubbornness. Berkou set Hiei's feet on the grass.

Hiei was surprisingly able to maintain his balance. Ryton walked with Hiei toward Kurama. Kurama walked alone toward his friend and his enemy.  
  
"Just to let you know what I think of you now, Suuichi," Ryton spat as he walked, using Kurama's human name. "I don't think you deserve to share the same mind with Youko Kurama." "I don't really care what you think," replied Kurama coolly.  
  
Ryton stopped short and let Hiei walk the rest of the way alone. The two friends met.  
  
"Kurama...you...fool," panted Hiei as he tipped forward. Kurama caught him before he fell to the grass. "I'm glad to see you, too, Hiei," he said softly. The fire demon looked up at him and gave a small smile. Then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.  
  
Kurama carried Hiei to the rest of his team. "Take Hiei back to the hotel," he muttered to Yusuke, "and take Kuwabara with you. I have some unfinished business."  
  
He waited until his teammates were out of sight. Then he turned to his enemies, who had their backs turned to him. They didn't even realize he was there. "You will pay for what you have done," Kurama murmered.  
  
He used the last of his strength to summon the roots of a few plants in the area. They slowly dug up to the surface around Ryton's team. They twisted themselves around the team member's legs, making them immobile. "What the..." shouted Ryton. The roots wrapped around his and his teammates' bodies as they screamed in horror. Ryton turned his head and saw Kurama standing there laughing, his body consumed in a hot pink glow.  
  
That was the last thing he ever saw. Kurama made sure that slowly and painfully Team Maraoki met their destruction.  
  
Kurama walked over to the dead body of Berkou. The fox felt under Berkou's robes and unbuckled a katana from his waist. He unsheathed the katana and sliced through each of the dead teammates' right arms. "Hiei is the only master this sword will ever have," he said as he wiped the blade on the grass. Then he sheathed the katana and walked away.


	14. Mission Complete

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

This is the last part of the story. Well, not really, I still have one more chapter to go, but that's what's going to happen next time. I'm thinking of writing a sequel.

.....................

Yusuke was waiting for Kurama at the hotel door. "I hope you made sure they got what they deserved," he said as Kurama limped over. Kurama smiled. "Well, I've spared you and Kuwabara of your matches," he said. "How is Hiei?" he asked. "He'll live," stated Yusuke, "But he had us all pretty worried." He paused. "So did you, you know."

Kurama winced. The events of the day were taking their toll. His loss of blood was considerable, and his body was exhausted. He had given everything he had for his friend.

"I intend to live. But, in case I do not, give this to Hiei for me. Tell him...tell him that our tormentors paid dearly." He handed Hiei's katana to Yusuke and, his mission finally complete, settled into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Yusuke, hoping Kurama had been kidding, picked up his friend and carried him upstairs to treat his wounds.

.....................

I really hope you enjoyed this fic!! As always, please don't forget to review!!


	15. Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Not the characters. Not the attacks. Not even a single word of the theme song.

Team Maraoki and its members are my own.

.....................

Background Music

Hiei's voice comes on. He says:

It's me. Hiei. I know that I was getting hurt badly, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Just know that I only screamed to stop the attacks on Kurama. Do not mistake that for weakness. Anyway, Yusuke and the clumsy oaf are feeling reckless in my and Kurama's absence, and decide to take on an entire team by themselves. Fools. And what will happen when I wake up to find a certain fox demon half-dead next to me? Watch next time, or feel my wrath.

End background music

Theme song comes on:

The pointed second hand counts down the life I lead

Marking off my legacy of worldly deeds

Tick, Tock, Tick

Constantly I think of things I can't complete

Well it's time to throw them into the backseat

Son of a gun!

End music and episode

.....................

This whole fic took me over a month and a half to write. I kept getting depressed because of everything that I made happen to Hiei and Kurama. But I think it turned out great in the end. I was so proud of myself when I finished. Anyway, I am in the process of writing a sequel called Dreams of Despair, so watch for it, okay? Thanks for reading!!! Now, for the last time in this fic, reviews please!!!


End file.
